Not Worried, but Katsuki's a Liar
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Katsuki tried not to resort to anger, tried to control it, he really did but Izuku was not answering his texts. He wouldn't have needed to text him if Izuku had shown up to school like he's supposed to. So, no, he was NOT worried but that didn't mean he stopped spamming him. Established Katsuki Bakugo X Midoriya Izuku


Katsuki tried not to resort to anger, tried to control it, he _really_ did but Izuku was _not_ answering his texts.

If he knew anything about the other, it was that Izuku _always_ had his phone on him with the volume so high that it almost always disrupted the class. On his off-time from school, the green-haired teenager was either hanging out with friends or on his phone, sometimes doing both at the same time.

So why wasn't he _fucking_ answering his texts?!

Katsuki huffed in annoyance, nearly throwing his phone across the locker room. He wouldn't have needed to text him if Izuku had shown up to school like he's _supposed_ to. By the time he'd already been seated and turned to look at where his boyfriend should have been sitting, Katsuki realized that the brat wasn't even there. So, he was _not_ worried but definitely shot a text Izuku's way.

He snatched his phone back up, opening his messaging app for what felt like the fiftieth time. The blond's fingers quickly tapped against the screen, _'I swear if ur bleeding out somewhere, I'm going to kill u and then-'_ Katsuki stopped mid-way, snarling before erasing the entirety of it, simply just texting his boyfriend's name in capital letters.

The seventeen-year-old boy stared at his phone, glaring at the edges of his messages to see if Izuku had read the messages. Nothing so far which did _not_ worry him at all. However, it did put a lead weight in his stomach for _some fucking reason_.

"Bakugo!" A voice called from across the locker room. Katsuki shot his head up, recognizing Eijiro and Denki waltzing up to him, waving like lunatics. Both were still in their academic training outfits.

"Humph." He acknowledged, sending his boyfriend another message.

Eijiro tried to get a peek at who his friend was texting – since he had the higher ground – but the blond-haired teen had angled the smartphone just enough as to stop peeping eyes from catching a glimpse as to what he was doing. He blinked, hand on his hip, "Hey, we saw you from across the room. Looked like you were mad – well, madder than usual."

"Yeah." Denki tried, pointing to the teenager on the bench, "Anything going on?"

"No," Katsuki stated out flatly, standing up and grabbing his gym bag. He strolled away from the two, even after they called his name a few times and left for one of the last classes of the day. It wasn't that the blond was in a hurry, that he was worried for Izuku who _refuses_ to text him back or even read his messages to let Katsuki know that he's alive.

Like for fuck's sake!

Katsuki stared down at his phone, thinking of sending one of those gross, sappy texts that he just knows will spark a message from the green-haired teen but decides against it. He walked alone as the bell rang, students filing out of rooms to head to their next classes, but the teenager couldn't be bothered by such trivial things. Instead, Katsuki scrolled up to review all the things he'd sent.

' _hey, y r u not at school?'_ sent at 7:24 a.m.

' _where the fuck r you'_ sent at 7:53 a.m.

' _shitty deku if ur doing sum stupid shit I swear ill kill u'_ sent at 8:19 a.m.

' _ok dude seriously u never miss class'_ sent at 8:47 a.m.

' _can't u just send me a fuckin message or summin like shit deku'_ sent at 9:38 a.m.

' _deku'_ sent at 10:03 a.m.

' _answer ur fuckin phone idiot'_ sent at 10:06 a.m.

' _do u want to die text me back'_ sent at 10:11 a.m.

' _U'_ sent at 1:45 p.m.

' _just send me a fuckin text'_ sent at 1:52 p.m.

Katsuki kind of rolled his eyes at some of the messages because he was definitely _not_ worried, and he totally _wasn't_ being dramatic whilst texting his boyfriend. There are lots of reasons why Izuku couldn't answer the phone:

He could have run out of battery but that's almost never happened; Izuku always liked to keep a full charge just in case something bad happened – and why would he need to be absent from school because of that?

Izuku might have been called home for something important – what if his mom died – but, no, he would have told Katsuki if something like that happened.

Maybe shitty Deku just simply dropped his phone, broke it to smithereens and couldn't contact Katsuki because of such a thing but that doesn't excuse the fact that he wasn't at school.

He could be injured, lying in the hospital in a coma or maybe he'd died on his way to school and no one's told the class yet because they're afraid of how Class 1-A would react to one of their classmates' deaths.

Katsuki didn't even realize that he was sitting at his desk in his classroom when he froze up, trying not to dwell so hard on that _last_ thought because there was no way in _hell_ Izuku could have died; he's too stubborn to do such a thing.

The blond-haired teenager pulled out his phone:

' _pls tell me ur not dead'_ sent at 2:12 p.m.

"Bakugo, this is the fifth time I've told you this week to put your phone away." The teacher at the front of the class called out, holding their hand out, "Hand it over."

Katsuki grit his teeth, anger and not-worry rolling off him in ways as he stalked his way up to his teacher. He made sure to turn it completely off just in case his teacher wanted to snoop in his stuff before turning it in. Other students stared at the blond as he headed back to his seat to stew in his emotions.

What if that last message finally prompted Izuku to message him back and, for what, to be left on read – though, it would serve the shithead for not answering his texts all day?

Katsuki huffed quietly, crossing his arms over his chest and just staring boredly as the class went on normally after the teacher confiscated his phone. By the end, homework was assigned for them to do over the weekend along with some shitty essay that was due next Friday. He'd almost missed this, still thinking deeply about why Izuku was ignoring him and _not_ worrying about what might've happened to the other teenager.

And if it wasn't bad enough, he couldn't even leave immediately after class ended because that _damned_ teacher wanted to speak to him.

They dragged on about paying attention if he was to ever become a pro-hero and blah, blah, _blah_. It was the same shit he'd heard about before from other teachers. Katsuki tried desperately to keep his eyes from rolling about in their sockets, knowing damn well that the teacher standing before him would swat his head for showing such disrespect. So, for thirty minutes, he stood still and took shit before his teacher handed his phone back to him, allowing him to leave for the day.

Katsuki had never walked as fast as he did then, crossing campus faster than Tenya might have – that was stretching the truth a little, he'd admit later. The blond-haired teenager dodged hellos and people he knew because Katsuki just _had_ to know if Izuku was dead – only because he hadn't been at school and had missed tests as well as the homework today and that meant he could fall behind. So, he took the elevator up to the second floor where Izuku's room was. This was the first place he was going to check for the brat, see if he'd just bailed or something.

The elevator made a quiet _ding_ as Katsuki arrived on the second floor. He made his way over to the second door on the left side, turning the knob twice before realizing it was locked; Izuku was _definitely_ inside. The blond made a big show of knocking obnoxiously loud on his boyfriend's door, "Oi! Shitty Deku, open up!" He probably should have worried if there were other's already in their rooms since he had to come back to the dorms much later than everyone else, but he's been angry since first period.

At the sound of something falling, Katsuki's mouth snapped shut. Red eyes narrowed in inquiry, leaning in a bit closer to the door to listen. Rapid breathing could be heard from inside, a bit of dry heaving before the doorknob jiggled, opening slightly.

A pale-faced Izuku squinted from the harsh lights from the hallway, hand coming to cover his eyes to protect them. He gave a few wheezy inhales before peeking behind his fingers, enough to stare at his boyfriend. A small, tired grin came next, a quiet voice following immediately afterward, "Hi…"

"' _Hi'_ , that's all you have to say." Katsuki mocked a little bit, throwing his hands up in the air, "You weren't at school today and then you don't even answer any of my texts."

Izuku looked like he'd been trying really hard to listen but there was just something about the way loud noises pierced his ears or just how _bright_ it was from the safety of his room. He let out a soft groan of pain, leaning his sweaty forehead against the cool wooden door, "Kacchan, _please_ lower your voice."

His jaw tightened, anger slowly starting to ebb away, "So what, you skipped school because you're sick?"

"Yeah." He smacked his chapped lips, a tongue swiping over them before going back to rub his eyes, "Sorry if I made you worry. I meant to text you but the light from my phone and just… you know, sound."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Fine, whatever. I'll be back, leave the door unlocked."

Izuku blinked in curiosity, "W-Where are you going?"

"To get you some fucking medicine, idiot. You obviously have a migraine or some flu shit." His hands shot up in the air again, already heading for the elevator so that it can take him to the common room where the medicine was located in one of the bottom cabinets.

His boyfriend smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"Don't fucking mention it," Katsuki grumbled moodily, hearing the click of the door behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked into the elevator, feeling relief wash over him.

Because even if he said he hadn't been worrying over Izuku, Katsuki knew deep down that it _might_ have made him a little anxious.

After all, he could have been dead, right?

* * *

 **A/N – This was something short and sweet, but I enjoyed writing this. I think Bakugo's become one of my favorites to write if I had to be honest. He just comes to easy to me – which is weird speaking on how I am really good at writing characters that are bubblier rather than being an angry maniac like Bakugo is. Hopefully, this was good, and I know there wasn't a lot of Bakugo X Deku in here but, as I mentioned earlier, it's a short and sweet one-shot! Well, that's all from me. Please tell me what you thought of this in the comments and thank you for reading!**

 **Also, if you like to talk about fandoms, fanfictions, or just some random shit, consider joining my discord server: discord . gg / ezWcARV (remove the spaces)**


End file.
